


The Crazy Story of One Direction and the Shadowhunters

by GreyWorlds



Category: One Direction (Band), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is Good With Kids, Angry Harry, Children of Characters, Confused Harry, Confused Liam, Confused Louis, Confused Niall, Confused Zayn, Developing Friendships, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, Niall Horan is a Little Shit, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Post-One Direction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Zayn One Direction, Slow To Update, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?, Zayn Malik Has Issues, everyone is confused
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWorlds/pseuds/GreyWorlds
Summary: Vier Jahre nach der Ankündigung ihrer Pause, sind die Bandmitglieder von One Direction mehr als zufrieden mit ihren Solokarrieren. Der Gedanke an ein Comeback scheint mit jedem vergangenen Tag unvorstellbarer und die einst so engen Freunde verlieren zunehmend den Kontakt.Doch als sie plötzlich Opfer übernatürlicher Geschehnisse werden, öffnet sich ihnen eine verborgene Welt voller Dämonen und Magie, in deren Schatten tödliche Gefahren lauern, deren Ziel die Vernichtung der Musikgruppe ist.Um ihr Überleben zu sichern und den Feind zu besiegen, wird das Vertrauen der entfremdeten Freunde mehr gefordert denn je.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_**Liam** _

Panisch wich ich Schritt für Schritt vor dem großen Wesen vor mir zurück. Mein viel zu schnell schlagendes Herz schien mir jeden Moment aus der Brust zu hüpfen und sich selbständig machen zu wollen. Diese Gestalt war sicherlich so groß wie ich selbst und sah aus, wie eine viel zu große Larve mit riesigen, stacheligen Zähnen und sie stank nach verfaulten Eiern.

Ich stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die teure Ablage, worauf einige Bilder und ein Award zu Brüche gingen. Dem schenkte ich jedoch keine Beachtung. Viel zu sehr konzentrierte ich mich darauf, mein Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Es bewegte sich auf mich zu, kroch mit dem schleimigen Körper immer weiter in meine Richtung. Wie in Zeitlupe und doch viel zu schnell.

Meine Atmung ging nur noch stoßweise, als sich das Ungeheuer endgültig vor mir aufrichtete und sein Maul aufriss. Doch bevor mich der erwartete Schmerz traf, wurde alles weißes Licht getaucht. Ich hörte einen Knall, dann wurde alles schwarz.

Durch das entfernte Geräusch von leisen Stimmen, wurde ich wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. Ich war nicht allein. Wer war hier? Wie lange war ich bewusstlos? Sekunden? Minuten? Oder sogar mehrere Stunden? Erneute Panik packte mich. Ich hatte Todesangst. Wo war dieses Monster? Ich wollte hier weg. Ich musste hier weg! Planlos taumelte ich durch mein Wohnzimmer. Den Schmerz in meiner Hüfte ignorierte ich dabei, ebenso meinen pochenden Kopf und das Klavier, dass sich plötzlich zu verdoppeln schien. Es war alles egal, ich musste hier weg. "Hey, bleib stehen!"

_**Louis** _

"Ja Fizzy, ich bin doch gerade erst aus Leeds raus. Ich bin in einer halben Stunde da, jetzt mach nicht so ein Drama!" Augenverdrehend hörte ich meiner Schwester zu, wie sie sich über irgendeinen Mist aufregte. Anscheinend hatten Daisy und Phoebe sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht Haarfärbemittel in ihr Shampoo zu mischen und nun musste sie mit grünen Haaren durch die Gegend laufen. "Mein Gott, du übertreibst, Fizzy! Ich bin doch gleich da." Ich legte auf und lenkte, mit den Nerven am Ende, mein Auto auf die dunkle Autobahn nach Doncaster.

Ich liebte meine Familie mehr als alles andere. Sie war der wichtigste Teil meines Lebens und ich würde ohne zu zögern alles dafür geben, ihnen ihr Leben so schön wie möglich zu gestalten, doch an manchen Tagen, an denen der Stress der die Arbeit und das öffentliche Leben mit sich brachten zu viel wurden, konnte ich auf das ewige Gezanke meiner Geschwister wirklich verzichten.

Wir hatten heute das Musikvideo für meinen neuen Song gedreht und somit von früh morgens bis spät abends gearbeitet. Dazu kam, dass Briana und ich mal wieder Streit wegen Freddie hatten und mich eine Gruppe von Fans abgefangen hatte, als ich kurz zum rauchen rausgegangen bin. Und nun saß ich hier, völlig ausgelaugt, und fuhr das erste Mal seit zwei Monaten zu meiner Familie, wo ich auch keine Ruhe finden würde.

Einige Zeit fuhr ich die Straße entlang. Aus dem Radio ertönte leise 'Shake it off' von Taylor Swift, was mich schmunzeln ließ. Das war vielleicht eine Zeit, jeden Tag hatten wir Harry auf's neue mit den Liedern konfrontiert und jedes Mal war er rot geworden und hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen versteckt. Doch diese Erinnerungen waren längst nichts weiter als ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit.

Erneut klingelte mein Handy und gereizt nahm ich ab, ohne auf den Anrufer zu schauen. "Fizzy, ich..."

Ein dumpfes Dröhnen ertönte aus dem Hörer und wurde langsam ersetzt durch einen schrillen Ton. Ein ekelerregender Geruch verteilte sich im Auto und mein Handy schien beinahe zu explodieren. Erschrocken ließ ich es fallen. Ich kam von der Spur ab und knallte gegen die Leitplanke. Dicker, schwarzer Nebel legte sich langsam immer weiter um mich, schien mir die Kehle zuzuschnüren. Ich schnappte nach Luft. Was war das?

Das letzte, das ich sah, bevor mich die schwarze Masse vollkommen verschlang war ein weißes, helles Leuchten.

_**Harry** _

"Meine Güte, warum verstehen die Leute nicht, dass wir im Moment Solo unterwegs sind? Oder ein Privatleben haben?", regte ich mich lautstark bei meinem Freund James auf. "Also ich finde ja, Boybands werden immer das Beste bleiben. Ihr solltet es euch überlegen." Belustigung schwang in seiner Stimme mit, aber auch etwas anderes, undefinierbares.

"Wie gesagt: Wir haben unser Comeback für frühstens 2023 geplant. Vorher auf gar keinen Fall. Eher noch später, immerhin haben wir gerade wirklich besseres zu tun, als aufeinander rumzuhocken alles vorgeschrieben zu bekommen."

Ich nahm einen weiteren Schluck des Getränks, von dem ich keine Ahnung hatte was das war. Doch das machte nichts, denn der Geschmack nach Minze, Limette und noch etwas anderem war unbeschreiblich gut. Daher wunderte es mich, dass James sich ehrlich mit einem einfachen Tee zufrieden gab.

"Willst du wirklich nicht?", fragte ich deshalb auch. Doch James schüttelte bloß grinsend den Kopf. "Trink du ruhig, ich geb mich hiermit zufrieden." Ich zuckte die Schultern und sah auf meine Uhr. Ich war tatsächlich schon über vier Stunden hier. Nun bemerkte ich auch, dass es allmählich zu dämmern begann.

"Ich muss dann mal los" Seufzend strich ich mir mit der rechten Hand durch die schon wieder langen Locken und leerte anschließend das Glas in einem Zug. "Natürlich. War schön dich mal wieder zu sehen, Harry", sagte James, während wir uns auf den Weg zur Tür machten.

Nachdem ich mich verabschiedet und James' Haus verlassen hatte, lief ich etwas durch das kühle Los Angeles. Mir war leicht schwindelig und ich traute mich so nicht Auto zu fahren. Ein wenig frische Luft würde mir sicherlich ganz gut tun. Doch anstatt, dass mein Schwindelgefühl verschwand kamen nun auch Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit hinzu. Meine Sicht verschwamm von Minute zu Minute mehr und ich beeilte mich taumelnd zu meinem Auto zu kommen. Ich musste wohl oder übel so fahren.

Noch wenige Meter trennten mich nun von meinem sicheren Auto, als meine Beine schließlich unter mir nachgaben und ich das Bewusstsein verlor.

_**Niall** _

Theatralisch seufzend ließ ich meinen Stift fallen und schlug mit dem Kopf neben eine leere Chipstüte auf der Tischplatte auf. Schon seit Stunden versuchte ich vergeblich an meinem Album weiter zu schreiben, doch es war, als hätte ich eine Blockade im Kopf, die mir dies nicht ermöglichte.

Mein Handybildschirm zeigte mir, dass es inzwischen bereits neun Uhr war und allmählich bemerkte ich auch, wie mich die Müdigkeit packte. Ich verweilte noch in meiner Position und starrte auf das kaum beschriebene Blatt Papier, bis ich mich endlich dazu entschloss, mir etwas zu essen zu besorgen. Danach müsste ich dringend ins Bett gehen.

Gerade saß ich in meinem Zimmer und biss genüsslich in mein Käsebrot, als meine Tür aus den Angeln gerissen wurde und mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Kommode flog. Männlich kreischend ließ ich mein Brot fallen und sprang auf. Einbrecher? Eine Horde wild gewordener Fans?

Ein Klappern und Rasseln ertönte, verschaffte mir eine Gänsehaut. Doch dieses Geräusch war nichts im Gegensatz zu dem, was ich nun zu Augen bekam: Ein schwarzes, schuppiges Wesen mit strahlendgelben Augen und tausenden rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen kam auf mich zu.

Der Körperbau erinnerte zwar entfernt an den eines Menschen, doch dies war alles andere als menschlich und auch ein Tier, welches diesem ähnelte, war mir nicht bekannt.

Das schuppige Wesen kam auf mich zu, klapperte und zischte mit einer rabenschwarzen Zunge, die der einer Schlange glich. Nur noch wenig Platz trennte uns beide, als es ausholte. Mit Klauen, wie die der großen Dinosaurier in den Museen, die mich als Kind so fasziniert hatten, wollte es mich schlagen.

Doch ich war schneller. Mit meiner Gitarre, die neben mir am Bett gelehnt hatte, schlug ich mit aller Kraft auf den Schädel meines Gegenübers ein, dass die Saiten rissen. Der Schlag machte das Monster wütend, schien jedoch keinerlei Schmerzen zu verursachen, nur unbändige Wut. Und es machte mir Angst. Erneut holte es aus und ich rannte, rannte um mein Leben. Bis ich an der Tür aufgehalten wurde.

"Uriel!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Liam_ **

“Wo willst du hin?” Ein braunhaariger Junge sah mich mit einer Spur von Sorge in den blaugrünen Augen an. “Du kannst doch nicht gehen! Du bist verletzt.” Ich zuckte die Schultern. Wo wollte ich hin? Und warum fürchtete ich mich vor einem Kind? Der Kleine war höchstens vierzehn und sah trotz der Armbrust in seinen Händen kein Stück gefährlich aus. 

“Ich bin Tavvy. Und du bist dieser Sänger, richtig? Kit, der Freund von meinem Bruder, mag dich total gerne. Er redet ständig von dir und deiner Band und zwingt jeden deine Musik zu hören.” 

In dem Moment tauchte eine junge Frau hinter ihm auf und schlug ihm sanft in die Seite. Ich schätzte sie auf zwanzig. Sie hatte braune Locken und die selben blaugrünen Augen, wie Tavvy. 

“Tavvy, das nächste mal nehme ich dich nicht mit auf Mission! Jetzt sei ruhig und verwirre den armen Mann nicht noch mehr, als eh schon!” Dann wendete Sie sich, ein Schwert am Gürtel befestigend, an mich: “Tut mir leid, mein Bruder Oktavian ist wohl ein wenig zu oft auf den Kopf gefallen. Ich bin Dru, du bist?” sie streckte mir lachend die Hand entgegen, die ich nach kurzer Zeit überfordert annahm. “Liam”, murmelte ich kaum hörbar und schüttelte den Kopf. Was zur Hölle ging hier vor sich? 

“Du bist vermutlich verwirrt und hast viele Fragen. Komm am besten mit uns ins Institut. Dort erklären wir dir alles in Ruhe und behandeln deine Wunden.” Dru sah mich ernst an und ich ließ mich ergeben von ihr mitziehen. 

Auf dem Weg zu diesem Institut erfuhr ich von den beiden Geschwistern, dass sie als sogenannte Schattenjäger tätig waren und somit zur Hälfte das Blut der Engel in sich trugen und zur Hälfte noch immer Mensch waren. Auch sagten mir die beiden, dass das Wesen, welches mich zuvor angegriffen hatte, ein Dämon waren, welcher aus einer anderen Dimension stammte und sie klärten mich über die Existenz von den vielen anderen Wesen der Unterwelt, die ich bisher nur aus Filmen und Büchern kannte, auf. 

Obwohl mein Kopf bereits schmerzhaft brummte, konzentrierte ich mich darauf, jede mir gegebene Information aufzusaugen wie ein Staubsauger, denn wer wüsste schon, was mir dieses Wissen eines Tages noch weiterhelfen würde? 

Oh, wie sehr wünschte ich mir, einfach alles zu vergessen. Ich war mir jedoch sicher, dass von dem Moment, in dem der Dämon in meinem Wohnzimmer auftauchte, mein Leben sich um hundertachzig Grad gewendet hatte und nichts mehr so werden würde, wie bisher. Ob ich nun wollte, oder nicht. 

Doch egal, wie ausführlich ihre Erklärung über die Unterwelt und das Übernatürliche auch war, Drusilla und Tavvy ließen eine Sache aus. Und dies stellte alles, was ich über Dämonen und Engel gelernt hatte, in den Schatten und schien es schon beinahe lächerlich darstellen. 

**_Louis_ **

“Wacht er wieder auf, Mummy?” “Keine Sorge, die Stillen Brüder wissen was sie tun.” “Hmm… Aber was ist, wenn er nicht wieder gesund wird?” “Schau mal, er bewegt sich!” 

Flatternd öffnete ich meine Augen, kniff sie allerdings sofort wieder zusammen, als mich das grelle Licht blendete und öffnete sie nach kurzer Zeit etwas vorsichtiger, um direkt in graue Augen zu blicken. 

“Du bist wach”, stellte die Frau vor mir lächelnd fest. Ich schätzte sie auf etwa Anfang zwanzig. Ihre dicken braunen Locken umrahmten ihr Gesicht und um ihren Hals hing eine Kette mit einem großen grünen Edelstein. Neben ihr stand ein kleines Mädchen, das mich aus großen braunen Augen neugierig ansah. 

“Ich bin Tessa Gray”, stellte die Frau sich vor. “Und das ist meine Tochter Mina.” Sanft legte sie dem Kind eine Hand auf die Schulter, als dieses bei der Erwähnung ihres Namen begann aufgeregt auf und ab zu schaukeln. Leicht nickte ich, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass ich verstanden hatte. 

“Du warst ziemlich lange weg. Sechs Tagen um genau zu sein.” “Sechs Tage?!”, krächzte ich schockiert. 

“Ja. Du warst bereits einmal kurzzeitig wach, das war jedoch nur für wenige Minuten und du warst kaum bei Bewusstsein.” 

Auf einen kleinen Tisch neben meinem Bett deutend, setzte Tessa fort: “Mein Sohn, Kit, war so freundlich dir frische Kleidung beiseite zu legen. Deine Sachen sind leider allesamt im Dämonenfeuer zerstört worden” 

Kaum wahrnehmbar seufzte ich, schenkte Tessa dann aber ein aufgezwungen es Lächeln, dass wohl eher einer hässlichen Grimasse gleichkam, und bedankte mich mit einem kurzen Blick auf den Kleiderstapel. 

“Ich schaue dann später noch mal nach dir. Nachdem du dich umgezogen hast, werden wir alles in aller Ruhe besprechen und du musst definitiv etwas Vernünftiges zu dir nehmen. Dein Körper muss dringend zu Kräften kommen.” 

Ihre Tochter vor sich her schiebend, verließ die junge Frau den Raum und gab mir somit etwas Zeit zum Umziehen. 

“Geht es dir wieder etwas besser?” Überrascht zuckte ich bei dem plötzlichen Klang der Stimme zusammen. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Tessa wieder das Zimmer betreten hatte. 

“Ja deutlich, vielen Dank.” Ich hatte bereits meine Kleidung gewechselt und saß nun in dem Zimmer und wunderte mich darüber, was mir in der letzten Woche passiert war. Kurz zögerte ich, bevor ich unsicher fragte: “Ich hatte diesen Unfall… Da… Da war dieses Geräusch… und dieser… Nebel. Was… Was war das?” 

Tessa besah mich mit einem mitfühlenden Blick und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ein Mann, dessen dunkles Haar eine auffällig silberne Strähne zierte den Raum betrat. Ihm folgte eine Gestalt mit einer cremefarbenen Robe, deren Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen war. 

“Die Sache scheint viel größer zu sein als bisher angenommen. Im Institut in Los Angeles, sowie in New York wurden ähnliche Vorfälle gemeldet. Prominente Irdische, angegriffen durch Unterweltler oder angeheuerte Dämonen und schließlich gelandet in unseren Instituten. Bruder Enoch hat sich großzügiger Weise bereiterklärt uns bei den Ermittlungen zu unterstützen und Evelyn macht sich nach der Ratssitzung in New York umgehend auf den Weg nach London. Kit möchte versuchen zwischen Los Angeles und Devon zu pendeln, wird aber die nächsten Tage bei den Blackthorns bleiben.”, ratterte der Mann, welcher mir als Jem, der Ehemann Tessa’s, vorgestellt worden war, runter. Dass Jem in seiner Zusammenfassung Dämonen und Unterweltler erwähnte sickerte nur langsam zu mir durch. Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen, oder? Aber was, wenn doch? Oder würde ich inzwischen einfach nur verrückt? Und was… 

“Mr Tomlinson… Louis? Ich denke wir werden Ihnen das ganze einmal in Ruhe erklären.” 

**_Harry_ **

“Und ihr wollt mir ernsthaft weiß machen, dass mich mein Freund mit einer übernatürlichen Substanz vergiften wollte und ebenso übernatürliche Wesen alias Feen mich entführen wollten?!” Ich brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Dieser Gedanke war so absurd. Warum sollte James Corden mich bitte vergiften und von Feen entführen lassen wollen? 

“Beim Erzengel, warum versteht er denn nicht, dass ich die Wahrheit sage? Wir”, dabei deutete Ty, wie er sich nannte, auf den Blonden neben sich und sich selbst “sind Schattenjäger. Nephilim. Und es waren Feenwesen und… Du glaubst mir echt kein Wort, oder?” 

Verzweifelt sah mich der Junge vor mir an. Mein Lachen verging mir jedoch sehr schnell, als ich seine ernste Mimik und die angespannte Körperhaltung bemerkte. Irgendetwas lief hier gerade gewaltig schief. Entweder ich war wirklich in einer Gruppe Verrückter gelandet, die allesamt aus der Irrenanstalt geflohen waren oder diese beiden Männer sagten die Wahrheit und ich machte mich unnötig zum Affen. 

“Jetzt mal ganz im Ernst. Das… Okay anscheinend hatte ich was im Blut, aber warum sollte mir nicht einfach eine normale Person etwas ins Getränk gekippt haben, um mich dann auszurauben oder zu vergewaltigen? Das macht doch keinen Sinn!” 

“Vielleicht sollten wir das Wort ‘normal’ neu definieren. Deine Art von ‘normal’ macht nämlich mal so überhaupt keinen Sinn”, brachte der Blonde, Kit, glucksend hervor. 

“Du weißt was ich meine!”, fauchte ich. Ich war nun wirklich nicht in der Stimmung Witze zu machen. Nicht solange ich an einem mir unbekannten Ort mit fremden Menschen gefangen war und diese von den absurdesten Dingen redeten. 

“Aber wie bereits gesagt: die Sache mit der Unterwelt ist wahr. Wir sind Schattenjäger, stammen von den Engeln ab und sind wie die Polizei des Übernatürlichen. Das, was du da bei diesem James getrunken hast, war ein Feengetränk. Bei dir hat das wie eine Droge gewirkt und dich letztendlich in die Bewusstlosigkeit getrieben. Ty und ich waren nur durch Zufall in der Nähe, sonst hätten wir dich nicht hierher bringen können und du wärst jetzt in den Fängen der Feenkönigin.” Kurz schien Kit zu überlegen und tippte auf sein Kinn, bis er dann hinzugefügte: “Nun, zumindest bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass Kieran dich nicht entführen lassen würde. Ich bin mir sicher, Christina und Mark hätten erwähnt, wäre seine Begeisterung für Katzenkalender plötzlich zu der von Irdischen gewichen.” 

Das ganze brachte Kit mit einer solchen Ernsthaftigkeit rüber, dass ich tatsächlich für eine Sekunde in Erwägung zog, ihm Glauben zu schenken. 

“Okay hör Mal, ihr beide könnt euch ja gerne mit eurem komischen Kult…”, weiter kam ich nicht, denn plötzlich ertönen laute Stimmen im Gebäude und nur wenig später betrat eine größere Gruppe die Bibliothek. Meine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch schenkte ich ganz allein einer bestimmten Person. 

“Liam?!” 

**_Niall_ **

“Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?” Antonia Branwell, oder Andy, wie sie es bevorzugte genannt zu werden, sah mich aus ihren braunen Augen fragend an. 

“Ihr seid wirklich… Also ihr kämpft wirklich gegen Dämonen? So richtig? Mit Waffen und so?” Lena Greenport, die beste Freundin Andy’s nickte grinsend und zog wie zum Beweis ein Schwert hervor. 

“Ist ja abgefahren!”, murmelte ich leise zu mir selbst. 

“Du kriegst keine Panik, hältst uns nicht für verrückt und willst uns auch keine Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen?” Andy sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. “Warum sollte ich? Ich hab das Wesen ja selbst gesehen und könnte das unmöglich abstreiten.” 

Ich seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern, als Lena hinzufügte: “Und du hast dem Dämon einen mit der Gitarre übergebraten. Das hätte ich niemals von dir erwartet!” Beide Mädchen sahen einander an und lachten los wie zwei Verrückte. Ich stimmte nur wenig später, noch immer etwas neben der Spur, mit ein und so saßen wir da. Lachend in einer altmodischen Bibliothek, mitten in einem Gotteshaus. 

“Das… Das war das erste Mal…, das erste mal, dass ich einen erschrockenen Dämon gesehen habe!” “Und dass du so reagierst… So als wäre es das normalste… Auf der Welt. Als Irdischer!” Wir drei kugelten uns vor Lachen. Doch trotz der heiteren Stimmung staute sich in mir langsam eine Dunkle Wolke aus Furcht, Verwirrung und Wehmut an. 

Im Verlauf der nächsten Tage lernte ich Margaret Dreamwalker, die Leiterin des Instituts kennen. Sie war bereits über sechzig Jahre alt und hatte eine große Vorliebe für Blumen aller Art und verbrachte den Großteil des Tages im Garten des Instituts, wo sie liebevoll ihre vielen Pflanzen pflegte. 

Margaret verlor ihren Mann Pete und ihre beiden Kinder John und Benjen in mehreren Kriegen der vergangenen Jahre. Umso mehr beeindruckte mich die Lebensfreude, die sie trotz allem ausstrahlte. 

Auch erfuhr ich, dass Lena aus New York kam, sie und Andy allerdings Parabatai waren und somit im vergangenen Jahr gemeinsam nach Dublin, Andy’s Heimat, zogen, um nicht voneinander getrennt zu sein. 

Ich erfuhr immer mehr über die Welt der Schattenjäger, dass mir am Abend des dritten Tages der Kopf brummte und ich das Gefühl hatte jede Sekunde vor lauter Wissen zu platzen. Denn was brachte es mir zu wissen, wer der berühmte Henry Morgenstern war? Und Jace Carstairs? Oder war es doch Lightwood? 

Die vielen Namen, Begriffe und die allgemeine Situation, in der ich mich momentan befand, verwirrten mich sehr. Es war fremd und jagte mir Angst ein, auch wenn diese sich erst jetzt, nach einiger Zeit bemerkbar machte. Diese ganze Situation erschien mir einfach surreal. Als wäre ich in einem Albtraum gefangen, dessen grausige Bilder erst mit der Zeit wirklich durchzusickern schienen, dafür jedoch umso schlimmer waren, sobald man diese zu Gesicht bekam. 

“Niall? Wir haben mit Jace und Clary gesprochen. Wir werden morgen nach New York reisen. Wie bereits erwähnt, du bist scheinbar Teil einer ganzen Serie von Attacken auf Irdische. In New York sind die besten Schattenjäger, außerdem haben wir Magnus Bane. Sie werden den Fall in die Hand nehmen. Lena und ich reisen natürlich mit und werden zumindest die nächste Zeit dort bleiben.” 

Anders als Andy jedoch erwartet hätte, war meine Antwort ein einfaches müdes und verwirrtes: “Ich dachte Jace wäre tot.” 

Darauf erwiderte sie grinsend: “War tot, er war. War wohl doch etwas zu viel Info, was?” Grummelnd nickte ich, was Andy kichern ließ. “Okay, das Portal nach New York wird morgen um neun Uhr von Natalia Prince, unserer örtlichen Hexenmeisterin, geöffnet. Wir können dann vorher in Ruhe frühstücken und später gemeinsam nach New York reisen.” Mit einem Nicken gab ich ihr zu verstehen, dass ich verstanden hatte. 

“Oh und es gibt wohl eine Überraschung für dich.” Vergnügt zwinkerte mir die Jugendliche zu, bevor sie den Raum verließ und mich mit meinen Gedanken wieder alleine zurückließ. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, danke an jeden, der das hier tatsächlich ließt. Das ist einfach mega! Über Verbesserungsvorschläge und Ideen freue ich mich immer.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Liam_ **

Nachdem Harry und ich uns beide einigermaßen von dem Schock erholt hatten, kam Jace Herondale mit seiner Frau Clary zu Besuch. Es war spannend mit anzusehen, wie die beiden durch ein Portal aus New York nach Los Angeles kamen. Als ich durch diese magische Tür blickte sah ich zwei kleine Jungen durch ein alt eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer flitzen. Bevor ich mich jedoch weiter auf das Geschehen auf der anderen Seite konzentrieren konnte, verschwand das Portal mit einem Zischen und ich widmete den Nephilim meine komplette Aufmerksamkeit. 

“Seit einigen Jahren ist das New Yorker Institut eines der einflussreichsten überhaupt und da wir gerade dabei sind einen Fall zu klären, der mit ziemlicher Sicherheit mit diesem zusammenhängt, haben wir beschlossen zu kooperieren. Unser Institut wird auch euch beide aufnehmen und das Los Angeles Institut wird uns insbesondere mit den Informationen vom Schattenmarkt behilflich sein”, erklärte Jace das weitere Vorgehen. 

“Und wann soll es losgehen?” Harry sah fragend in die Runde und auch ich blickte interessiert zu Julian, der uns darauf eine Antwort lieferte. 

“Nach dem Abendessen geht es los. Also in knapp einer Stunde” 

**_Louis_ **

Noch immer war ich ziemlich mitgenommen von alldem, was mir Tessa und James Carstairs erzählt hatten. Ich kam mir vor, wie in einem Film. Noch dazu machte ich mir große Sorgen um meine Familie, denn sie warteten seit beinahe einer Woche auf ein Lebenszeichen von mir und es würde sicherlich die Hölle los sein, sollte die Presse davon Wind bekommen. 

“Tessa, bitte! Ich muss mich bei meinen Geschwistern melden. Und Eleanor! Sie machen sich sicherlich furchtbare Sorgen.” Seufzend überreichte mir Tessa ein Telefon und fügte hinzu: “Du darfst mit keinem Wort die Unterwelt erwähnen! Denk dir etwas aus, aber du würdest sie nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen.” 

Hastig nickte ich und nahm ihr das Gerät dankend ab, in das ich mit zitternden Händen die Nummer meiner Schwester Lottie eingab. Bereits nach dem zweiten Klingeln hörte ich die mir vertraute Stimme des kleinen Ernest: “Hallo?” 

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht. “Hallo Ernie, hie…” Mein Bruder ließ mich nicht aussprechen, viel zu sehr war er darauf aus, zusammen mit Doris, die wohl bei ihm war, meinen Namen durch das Haus zu brüllen. Aus dem Hintergrund hörte ich Schritte und eine weibliche Stimme, die anscheinend mit den Zwillingen redete. Nach kurzer Zeit wusste ich auch, wer dies war: “Louis? Hier ist Lottie. Wo bist du? Wir machen uns alle schreckliche Sorgen. Was ist passiert?” Ich lauschte der aufgeregten Stimme meiner kleinen Schwester und fühlte mich sogleich schlecht. Ich sollte bei ihr sein, sie in den Arm nehmen, doch stattdessen saß ich hier auf einem Sessel und tat nichts. 

“Lottie es ist alles gut. Ich hatte einen Unfall und war bewusstlos, deshalb konnte ich mich nicht früher melden.” “Du hattest einen Unfall?! Oh Gott, Lou geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt? Warum hat sich das Krankenhaus nicht gemeldet? Ich…” Hysterisch redete Lottie auf mich ein, doch ich unterbrach sie aus Angst sie könnte an ihren Worten ersticken. “Lottie, mir geht es wirklich gut. Macht euch bitte keine Sorgen um mich. Weiß für Presse von meinem Verschwinden?” Kurz herrschte Stille an anderen Ende der Leitung, bis meine Schwester zögerlich antworte: “Nein. Du bist bei der Polizei als vermisst gemeldet, aber an die Presse darf nichts weitergegeben werden. Sie glauben du machst Urlaub mit uns.” Erleichtert seufzte ich auf. “Super, dann lass diese Lüge auch so stehen. Die Leute sollten nicht alles wissen.” 

“Lou, was ist los?” “Es ist nichts, Charlotte. Mir geht es gut, aber ich werde die nächste Zeit nicht zurück kommen können. Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin bald wieder da, aber im Moment geht das nicht.” 

“Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen?! Louis Tomlinson, du verschwindest einfach so, meldest dich dann nach einer Unendlichkeit wieder und verhältst dich total komisch und ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen?! Lou du hättest tot sein können. Ich will nicht noch jemanden verlieren, wir brauchen dich.” 

Mir war klar, dass Lottie gerade mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte und es zerriss mir das Herz. Doch ich konnte ihr nicht mehr sagen. Noch dazu betrat gerade Jem den Raum und wollte anscheinend mit mir reden. 

“Ich bin bald wieder da. Das verspreche ich. Aber im Moment ist es alles nicht so einfach. Ich melde mich bald wieder bei euch, aber ich muss jetzt gleich auflegen, okay? Bitte grüß die anderen alle schön für mich und sag ihnen, dass es mir gut geht.” 

Mit einem leisen Seufzen antworte mir Lottie: “Okay, ich vertraue dir. Aber bitte pass auf dich auf. Hab dich lieb, Lou.” 

Nach einer letzten Verabschiedung legte ich schließlich auf und raufte mir die Haare. Wie sollte das bloß gutgehen? Meine 

Familie, meine Freundin, sowie der halbe Globus machten sich Sorgen um mich und ich saß hier in London und wurde von was auch immer gejagt. 

“Sie glaubt dir nicht.” Jem sah mich mit seinen braunen Augen durchdringend an. 

“Was?” 

“Deine Schwester. Sie glaubt dir nicht. Weder dass es dir gut geht, noch dass du zurück kommst. Nun bleibt zu hoffen, dass sie sich nicht selbst in Gefahr begibt, um nach dir zu suchen. Die Liebe lässt Menschen oft unüberlegt handeln.” 

“Ich hoffe sie hört auf mich. Lottie kann ein echter Sturkopf sein”, murmelte ich abwesend. 

“Wann wollten wir los?” Jem und Tessa hatten den Hexenmeister Ragnor Fell beauftragt mich sobald wie möglich in die Staaten zu bringen, da sich die Schattenjäger dort wohl mit dem Fall, wie sie es nannten, beschäftigten. Was genau sie damit meinten, wusste ich jedoch nicht. 

“Ragnor wird bereits in zwei Stunden bereit sein, das Portal zu öffnen.” 

**_Harry_ **

“Was genau werden wir in New York denn machen?”, fragte ich Clary interessiert. Wir saßen gerade alle beisammen in der Küche und verschlangen die Pizza, die Helen, die älteste der Blackthorn-Geschwister, ins Institut bestellt hatte. Wie sie das schaffte, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit von Außenstehenden zu erregen war mir ein Rätsel. 

“Nun, ihr werdet vermutlich eher weniger anrichten können, allerdings haben wir die Vermutung, dass jemand aus der Welt der Irdischen euch…beiseite haben will.”, fing die Rothaarige vorsichtig an, wurde aber von dem jungen Tavvy unterbrochen: “Du meinst Irdische wollten versuchen die beiden umzubringen? Mit Dämonen? Warum sollten sie das tun?” Der Dreizehnjährige sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus, doch Clary erklärte, was sie dabei so sicher machte. 

“Die beiden sind unter den Irdischen weltweit bekannt und sicherlich wird ihnen dabei auch einiges an Ablehnung entgegengebracht. Wir vermuten, dass Irdische mit dem zweiten Gesicht einen Hexenmeister beauftragt haben die Dämonen zu beschwören und das Gift herzustellen.” 

“Und die Feen?”, hörte ich Tavvy fragen. 

“Schattenmarkt. Kit, Ty, ihr habt doch einige Kontakte auf dem Schattenmarkt. Erkundigt euch bei ihnen, ob sie in den letzten Wochen etwas Auffälliges bemerkt haben, das uns in irgendeiner Weise weiterbringen könnte. Julian, falls es tatsächlich mit dem Feenvolk zusammenhängen sollte, werden wir die Hilfe von Christina, Kieran und Mark benötigen.” 

Alle Angesprochenen nickten und Julian erwiderte: “Ich werde Mark und Christina sofort eine Nachricht schreiben und ich bin mir sicher auch Kieran wird uns die Unterstützung des dunklen Hofes versichern.” 

„Ash wird mit Sicherheit auch am Lichten Hof etwas weiter nachforschen können”, fügte Dru hinzu. 

Innerlich seufzte ich auf. So ging es die ganze Zeit. Die Schattenjäger redeten über Sachen, von denen ich keine Ahnung hatte. Noch dazu ignorierten sie Liam und mich und verhielten sich, als wären wir gar nicht anwesend und das nagte an meinem Ego. 

Während sich also die anderen über diesen Ash unterhielten, schrieb ich mit meiner Schwester, die noch immer glaubte, ich wäre in meiner Residenz in LA. Wie ich aus dem Augenwinkel sah, tippte auch Liam auf seinem scheinbar ziemlich zerstörten Handy herum. 

“Also, hopp hopp! Auf geht’s! Wir reisen jetzt nach New York”, rief Jace nun motiviert und zusammen mit Julian gingen die beiden New Yorker, Liam und ich zurück in die große Bibliothek, wo erneut ein großes magisches Portal stand. Ich schluckte. Da müsste ich nun hindurch treten. 

“Okay, falls wir etwas herausfinden sollten, wir melden uns. Man sieht sich Leute.” Julian nickte uns zum Abschied zu. “Klar, also kommt ihr?” Clary zeigte in Richtung Portal, doch weder Liam noch ich bewegten sich auch nur einen Zentimeter. 

“Ihr werdet nicht draufgehen.” Jace verdrehte scheinbar genervt die Augen. 

“Seht Ihr?”, fragte er und trat darauf demonstrierend durch das Portal und verschwand. Von Clary gab es darauf nur ein leises Seufzen. 

“Er ist… Ist der jetzt einfach so… Weg?” Grinsend schüttelte Clary den Kopf und sagte: “New York. Würdet ihr euch mal bewegen wärt ihr auch schon dort.” 

“Oh”, kam darauf nur und langsam bewegte sich Liam mit einem leisen “Ach scheiß drauf”auf das Portal zu. Einmal nahm er tief Luft dann war er verschwunden. Ich war der nächste. 

“Ich hasse euch”, murrte nun ich, als ich vor dem Portal stand. ‘Augen zu und durch’, dachte ich und trat in das Unbekannte. 

**_Niall_ **

“Und bist du schon aufgeregt?” Andy sah mich gespannt an, während sie sich genüßlich einen Löffel voll ihrer Cornflakes in den Mund schob. 

“Keine Ahnung. Die Vorstellung von einem Kontinent zum anderen katapultiert zu werden ist etwas beängstigend, aber was soll’s.” Schulterzuckend schmierte ich mir mein drittes Brötchen und bekam darauf in Lena ein: “Sag mal, frisst du immer so viel? Das ist die Menge die ich an einem Tag esse.” 

“Dann isst du wohl sehr wenig”, erwiderte ich, worauf Andy wie verrückt nickte und so signalisierte, dass sie mir Recht gab. Bevor Lena jedoch etwas antworten konnte, ging die Tür auf und wir sahen synchron auf. 

“Nathalia Prince ist jetzt da.” 

Eine zierliche, alte Frau, Margaret, betrat gefolgt von einer ebenfalls kleinen Frau den Raum. Diese besaß zu meiner Verwunderung Hufe, wie die eines Pferdes. Und auch ihr Haar erinnerte eher an eine wilde Pferdemähne mit borstigem Haar, als das reine des Menschen. Ich bemerkte erst, wie sehr ich Nathalia anstarrte, als Lena mir gegen mein Schienbein trat und Andy mir leise zuflüsterte: “Hexenmeister. Deshalb so pferdig” 

“Was zur Hölle bedeutet pferdig?”, fragte Lena ebenso leise. 

“Na das…” Ein Räuspern unterbrach unsere kleine Unterhaltung und wir drei sahen schuldbewusst zu Margaret auf. 

“Wenn ihr dann soweit seid werde ich das Portal öffnen. Einverstanden?” 

Bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme verzog ich das Gesicht. Nathalia hatte eine sehr schrille und hohe Stimme, die an den Ton des Weckers am Morgen erinnerte. 

“Klar wir sind gleich fertig. Lass uns nur noch unsere Sachen holen.” 

Ich lächelte gequält und stand zusammen mit den beiden Mädchen auf. Nach einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf mein Brötchen folgte ich ihnen nun endgültig aus dem Raum ins Ungewisse. 


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Liam _ **

Taumelnd kam ich auf dem Boden auf. Mir war schlecht und ich fühlte mich, als hätte man mich einmal in die Waschmaschine gesteckt und durchgeschleudert. 

“Und, wie war’s?”, fragte Jace grinsend, als auch Harry, welcher alles andere als gesund aussah, und Clary aus dem Portal traten. “Nie wieder. Keine zehn Pferde kriegen mich noch einmal durch so ein Höllengerät”, regte ich mich auf. Hinter mir ertönte ein zustimmendes Brummen.

Bevor der Blonde allerdings etwas sagen konnte, erklangten schnelle Schritte, die ich eindeutig Kindern zuordnen konnte und schon wenig später lautes Geschrei. “Onkel Jacee! Tante Claryy‼” Drei kleine Kinder rannten geradewegs auf uns zu und fielen den Schattenjägern in die Arme. Dass eines der Kinder blau wie ein kleiner Schlumpf war, irritierte mich zwar, allerdings vergaß ich diese Tatsache schnell wieder, als ich die glückliche Familie beisammen sah. Ich musste lächeln. Die Kleinen erinnerten mich so sehr an meinen Sohn Bear. Wie sehr ich ihn doch vermisste. 

“So ihr drei, wir haben noch was zu klären. Geht doch etwas spielen oder in den Trainingsraum, okay?” Jace sah die drei bitten and und maulend verschwanden sie wieder aus der Tür. 

“Das waren Raphael, Max und Georgia. Unsere Neffen und unsere Nichte”, erklärte Clary. 

“Also auf jeden Fall hätte ich gedacht, dass wir euch als erstes einmal eure Zimmer zeigen. Danach führen wir euch beide etwas im Institut herum.” Ich sah, wie Harry, der inzwischen wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht hatte, ihr nickend folgte und so machte ich es ihm gleich. 

**_ Louis _ **

“Ich hoffe du bist nicht seekrank?”, fragte mich Ragnor gerade, als wir alle gemeinsam am Tisch saßen und uns unterhielten. Darauf schüttelte ich nur den Kopf. 

“Nein, wieso?” Der grüne Hexenmeister sah mich grinsend an. 

“Dann bist du es spätestens jetzt.” Noch immer verwirrt sah ich zwischen ihm und den Schattenjägern her.

“Mit einem Portal zu reisen ist tausend mal unangenehmer als eine Schifffahrt bei Unwetter.”

“Oh”, murmelte ich meine Antwort. Damit hätte ich nun nicht gerechnet. Ich dachte eher, ich würde durch eine magische Tür laufen und in Amerika wieder hinaustreten. Als würde ich von einem Raum in den anderen gehen.

“So schlimm wird es nicht, keine Sorge.” Jem sah mich aufmunternd an, worauf ich ihm ein dankbares Lächeln schenkte. Mich an die Worte Jems klammernd, atmete ich einmal tief durch und spürte, wie sich mein Herzschlag etwas beruhigte. Ich vertraute Jem, trotz der kurzen Zeit, die ich ihn erst kannte und war mir sicher, dass ich ihn, sowie Tessa und Mina, in meiner Zeit in New York vermissen würde.

Eine Weile saßen wir noch beisammen. Jem, Tessa, Mina und Ragnor unterhielten sich über Dinge, die ich nicht wirklich verstand, jedoch hörte ich häufig den Namen Will fallen. Ich selber war jedoch größtenteils in Gedanken versunken, bis sich schließlich Ragnor erhob und sagte: “Tut mir ja wirklich leid euch verlassen zu müssen, aber wir gehen jetzt. Komm mit, Lewis, so schlimm wird es schon nicht.” Automatisch korrigierte ich ihn was die Aussprache meises Namen anging, er jedoch winkte nur ab und ging, gefolgt von Jem, Tessa und mir in den großen Garten, von dem aus man auf die weiten Dünenflachen bis hinaus ans Wasser sehen konnte.

Ein leises Murmeln ließ mich zurück zum Hexenmeister blicken. Diesem flogen soeben goldene Funken aus den Fingerspitzen und er murmelte leise etwas in einer mir unbekannten Sprache.

Langsam bildete sich tatsächlich etwas wie ein großes Tor vor uns und Ragnor trat zufrieden zurück.

“Also. Ich begleite dich noch nach New York, um sicherzustellen, dass du auch wirklich dort ankommst und nicht auf ewig zwischen den Dimensionen verschwindest. Die Risiken, dass etwas schief geht bestehen nun mal immer.” Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an und sich ein paar Schritte zurück.

“Ragnor, wirklich?” Tessa warf Ragnor einen tadelnden Blick zu und sprach dann zu mir: “Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen, Louis. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass tatsächlich etwas bei einer Portalreise passiert ist praktisch null. Es ist deutlich sicherer mit dem Portal zu reisen als mit dem Flugzeug. Es wird alles gut gehen.” 

Ein letztes Mal bedankte ich mich bei der kleinen Familie und verabschiedete mich mit kräftigen Umarmungen, bevor ich mich abwendet und zu dem Hexenmeister gesellte.

“Na dann. Auf geht’s”, murmelte ich weniger begeistert und trat durch das funkelnde Portal.

**_ Harry _ **

“Ohh das ist so gemütlich!”, seufzte ich als ich mich auf das große Doppelbett fallen ließ. Liam, der mir auf mein Zimmer gefolgt war, sah mich belustigt an. “Was denn? Dieses Krankenbett war grauenhaft.”

“Da war doch gar kein Unterschied”, behauptete der Braunhaarige.

“Ach lass mich doch!” Trotzig vergrub ich mein Gesicht in den Kissen und schloss die Augen.

“Harry? Wir sollten uns wirklich mit Jace und Clary unterhalten. Die beiden sagten doch, sie würden uns erklären, was genau hier jetzt abgeht.”

Theatralisch seufzend setzte ich mich auf. “Stimmt auch wieder. Lebe wohl, mein Bett.”

Zu zweit gingen wir die endlosen Gänge entlang, bis wir schließlich auf einen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und einem Anzug, der sehr meinen eigenen ähnelte, trafen.

“Ihr seid wohl die beiden irdischen Neulinge, richtig? Ich bin Magnus Bane.” Für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, es wären Katzenaugen, mit denen er mich, oder eher meinen grünen Anzug, neugierig musterte. Doch ich hatte mich wohl vertan, denn mit braunen Augen, die sehr menschlich aussahen, sah er mich nun lächelnd an und sagte: “Ich mag deine Kleidung.”

“Okay? Danke” Verwirrt sah ich den Mann an. Erneut hatte ich das Gefühl in stechend grüne Katzenaugen zu blicken. 

“Also, worauf warten wir? Auf zu den anderen!”

Auf den Absätzen drehte der Mann schwungvoll um und marschierte den endlos langen Flur entlang. Dieser sah mit den vielen Gemälden und den hölzernen Wänden uralt aus und wir von Magnus erfuhren, war er auch genau das. Hunderte von Jahren stand dieses Institut schon hier und wir waren seit unglaublich langer Zeit die ersten Menschen, die genau dieses betreten durften. 

“Hier sind wir.” Ein riesiger Raum mit deckenhohen Bücherregalen erstreckte sich vor uns. In der Mitte der scheinbaren Bibliothek stand ein Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz, der anstatt von Tischbeinen, von zwei Engeln, mit schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern gestützt wurde. 

Magnus, der meinen erschrockenen Blick wohl bemerkt hatte, sagte leicht hin: “Ach, beachtet die Einrichtung nicht. Die Nephilim hatten noch nie besonders guten Geschmack.”

“Hey!”, hörte man darauf mehrere Stimmen rufen.. Als ich mich umdrehte sah ich Jace und eine mir unbekannte Frau, die mit verschränkten Armen den Mann vor mir empört ansah. “Also Magnus, willst du damit etwa sagen, dass wir, deine Familie, einen schlechten Geschmack haben? Mein Leben hat gerade jeglichen Sinn verloren!” Theatralisch fasste sich Jace an die Brust, wurde dann aber von einer mir allzu bekannten Stimme mit starkem Akzent unterbrochen.

“Was macht ihr denn hier?!”

**_ Niall _ **

“Du bist also Niall Horan?” Ein freundlich blickender Schwarzhaariger empfing mich und die beiden Jugendlichen auf der anderen Seite des Portals. “Ich bin Alec Lightwood” Der Mann – Konsul, wie man mir in Irland gesagt hatte – schüttelte meine Hand und bedeutete uns ihm zu folgen. “Sir, weshalb genau haben Sie uns nun eigentlich nach New York verfrachtet?”, fragte ich ihn schließlich, da mich diese absurde Situation ziemlich nervös machte und ich noch immer etwas Hoffnung hatte, jeden Moment in meinem Bett in Irland aufzuwachen, mit der Gitarre im Arm, wie so oft, wenn ich mal wieder bis mitten in die Nacht an neuen Songs gearbeitet hatte.

“Da wir zur Zeit mit weitem das einflussreichste Institut sind und wir zum Teil selber in den Fall verwickelt waren, haben wir entschieden, dass es das beste wäre, wenn wir euch nach New York bringen lassen. Zudem befindet sich der Hauptsitz des Rats und die der Schattenweltler-Nephilim-Allianz hier in der Umgebung. Und bitte nenn mich doch einfach Alec” Er öffnete eine große Tür und deutete in einen Raum. “Hier sind wir.”

Andy, Lena und ich traten gemeinsam in den Raum. Es war die Bibliothek, wie ich sah. Bereits in Dublin gewöhnte ich mich and den Anblick der unnatürlich vielen Bücher und die deckenhohen Regale, die nur mit einer Leiter zu erreichen waren. 

Gemeinsam mit den drei Schattenjägern machte ich mich nun also auf den Weg in eine schattigere Ecke hinter einem großen Regal , die bei genauerem hinsehen geschmückt war mit einigen altmodischen Ledersofas und Sesseln. In diesen saß eine Gruppe von acht Leuten, wie ich erkennen konnte, und unterhielt sich angeregt über irgendwas. 

Eine Frau mit roten Locken sprang, als sie uns bemerkte, freudig auf und schloss zuerst Andy und Lena in die Arme. Dann wandte sie sich an mich: “Niall Horan, richtig? Willkommen im New Yorker Schattenjäger Institut. Ich bin Clary Herondale.” 

“Niall?! Was machst du hier?” Ich sah von Magnus, wie er sich mir gerade vorgestellt hatte auf und sah hinter den großgewachsenen Mann. Dort standen vier Briten, die mich alle mit tellergroßen Augen anstarrten. Und ich starrte genauso zurück. 

“Das gleiche könnte ich euch fragen”, gab ich schließlich perplex zurück. Wie konnte das sein? 

“Naja, so langsam sollte uns nichts mehr wundern”, seufzte Zayn und ließ sich angespannt zurück in den Sessel fallen. “Was genau läuft hier ab?! Warum seid ihr hier?” Ich sah noch immer verwirrt in die Runde, doch auch meine Band -, sowie Exbandkollegen schienen darauf keine Antwort zu finden.

“Ihr seid also in einer Band?” Die Schwarzhaarige, deren Namen ich noch nicht in Erfahrung hatte bringen können, sah uns interessiert an. 

“Teilweise”, brummte Harry und starrte dabei Zayn durchdringend an. “Er hat die Band verlassen, weil wir ihm nicht mehr gut genug waren. Und wir machen im Moment eine Pause.”

“Bist du ernsthaft immer noch wütend? Das ist doch Jahre her, also bitte!”, fauchte Zayn ihn an. 

“Ach, also…”, fing nun auch Louis an, wurde aber von einem erschöpften Liam unterbrochen: “Leute, bitte! Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt sich zu streiten. Wir sind nicht ohne Grund hier.” 

“Euer Freund hat recht”, stimmte Alec zu. “Es ist eine Organisation von Irdischen und Unterweltlern hinter euch her. Zayn hatten sie schon. Und es kann jeden von euch wieder treffen.”


End file.
